1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building body with solar tracking device, and more particularly to a building body, which can provide a sufficient structural strength for supporting the solar tracking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The natural energy resources normally utilized by humans, such as petroleum and coal have been gradually exhausted. Also, the traditional energy resources are likely to cause pollution. Therefore, in energy resource policy, all countries encourage peoples to research and develop green energy technique such as solar energy, wind power and other renewable energy. Through continuous effort in many years, various solar batteries have been more and more popularly applied in our daily life such as solar heater, solar alarm, solar lighthouse and outdoor information display/indication equipment. Also, solar panels are often used as spare power source in balance with civil power for some factories and barracks. All these can more and less make up a deficiency of traditional energy resource.
An early-stage solar panel is mounted on a predetermined fixed support or building in a fixed position by a fixed angle. The sunshine absorption angle of the solar panel is fixed and unadjustable. However, due to the rotation and revolution of the earth, the incidence of sunlight onto the solar panel is varied with the change of latitude, four seasons and even daily morning and afternoon time. Therefore, the solar panel with a fixed angle can hardly effectively absorb the incident sunlight so that the power generation efficiency of the solar panel is lowered. In order to solve this problem, various self-navigated solar tracking controllers have been developed to keep the solar panel facing the sun so as to enhance the power generation efficiency. Almost all these solar tracking devices necessitate a sufficiently rigid support assembly for secure installation. In addition, a cooperative precise transmission mechanism is needed to adjust the angle of the solar generation module. Moreover, in order to increase the total power generation capacity for wider application, the light collection area of the solar generation module must be considerably enlarged. Therefore, currently, the size of one single light collection area is generally up to several decades of square meters. As a result, the total volume of the solar generation module is huge and the weight of the solar generation module is up to several tons and is too heavy for a common building to bear. Furthermore, the enlarged light collection area is subject to push/press of outdoor airflow. Therefore, it is necessary to specially reinforce the support assembly and the base for supporting the support assembly. Accordingly, currently, the bottom face of the solar collector is generally directly attached to the building or a movable top tent and it has never been seen that the huge and heavy solar tracking device be directly mounted on the top tent of a building. The current large-scale solar generation equipment is still directly mounted on the ground. In this case, the land under the equipment cannot be utilized. This leads to waste of the land and space under the equipment and will directly affect the land cost for building the equipment. Therefore, it is not economic to build the conventional solar tracking device on the ground.